1. Field
The disclosure relates to a wire grid polarizer having a large area, a liquid crystal display including the wire grid polarizer, and a method of manufacturing the wire grid polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitted from a light source may be controlled using polarization characteristics thereof. For example, in a liquid crystal display including a liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal panel functions as a shutter for blocking or transmitting light by varying the polarization direction of linearly polarized light passing therethrough using liquid crystals. A liquid crystal display may include first and second polarizing plates having polarization directions that are perpendicular to each other, a liquid crystal layer between the first and second polarizing plates, and a thin film transistor (“TFT”) in each pixel. A voltage is selectively applied to each pixel according to the switching operation of the TFT. In such a liquid crystal display, when a voltage is applied to a pixel, liquid crystal molecules may be aligned in a line such that incident light may pass through the liquid crystal layer without a change in the polarization direction thereof, and the light is blocked by the second polarizing plate. In such a liquid crystal display, when the voltage is not applied to the pixel, the liquid crystal molecules may be arranged in a twisted manner such that incident light passes through the liquid crystal layer while the polarization direction thereof is changed according to the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, and the light passes through the second polarizing plate. Accordingly, when liquid crystal is in a twisted state, a pixel may be shown as white, and when liquid crystal is not in a twisted state, the pixel may be shown as black. However, since the optical efficiency of a polarizing plate is typically low, a liquid crystal display using a polarizing plate may have a low optical efficiency.
Furthermore, a large liquid crystal display may include a large-sized polarizing plate.